


Tricked

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Since I am not happy with this episode, this story has another end.!!Attention spoiler season 13 episode 22!!





	Tricked

 

Sighing, Gabriel looked up into the sky as he felt the stinging pain in his heart telling him what had just happened.

He was dead. That is, he would have been dead again

As with Lucifer, he had done it again because he was a coward. A coward, who had used the same trick again to avoid the inevitable. But he had to do it. Not only because, after seven years of torture, he finally was free again, but also because he had a job that he had to face.

Because he did not want to run away from his responsibility because he had too long.

 

Taking another deep breath, he stood up and put his hands in his pocket.

With hanging head, he walked along the stony path to the bunker and paused, suspecting that the others were already back.

How would they react? What should he say?

He shook his head to think more clearly and turned around again.

 

The only one who knew he was not dead was Rowena.

_'She gave me a stupid look when I suddenly came back through the crack‘_

He had to giggle at the thought.

But Gabriel had looked just as stupid as he saw that Lucifer was no longer where they had left him. On his knees and with his throat a slit open. To enable with his grace that the passage into the other universe was open.

And for a brief moment, his fighting spirit was back, and he wanted to go back there. But the next moment he snapped his fingers and stood in front of the bunker. And then there was no turning back. Not yet. Gabriel had to collect his thoughts first.

The redhead had promised to keep her mouth shut. His little dancer. Gabe smiled and thought about their little adventure between the bookshelves. Yes ... she was agile; he had to admit.

However, when the boys joined in, it was pretty embarrassing. Cas just stared at the floor, so ashamed of his brother. Dean had reacted, as Dean just reacted and Sam ...

An uneasy feeling spread in Gabriel's stomach. Sam had looked so shocked, hurt and sad and he was sorry because he liked Sam. He liked him since the first day they met in the school building. No, that was not true. He did not just like Sam. He loved him. And that thought had accompanied him through seven years of hell and upheld him. Gave him the courage and helped to endure all the agony and pain that Asmodeus had inflicted on him.

A sparkle was suddenly visible in Gabriel's eyes, and his mouth twisted into a smile, knowing that the hunter felt the same way.

Gabe had secretly sneaked into his dreams from time to time before he was captured and also after his rescue. And what he had seen gave him a warm feeling in his body.

 

He thought of the last days and hours. He had got his revenge.

First Asmodeus. With joy and pride, he thought of how he went up in flames. And he had also saved Sam and Cas. That was a good feeling.

Then Loki and his sons. Sam had then saved his life. With the little remainder of grace that he had only left he could not have done much, Sam would not have thrown him the wooden stick.

At first, he felt better too. But this feeling did not last long. In addition, he had agreed to help the brothers free Jack and Mary.

Granted, he had regretted that promise. Because he had always fought alone, never was a team player. Gabriel always avoided the fighting as much as possible.

But Sam had told him he needed him. Him.

 

In front of him, he saw a big stone and sat down. Gabriel rested his elbows on his thighs and his head on them before sinking back into his thoughts.

He knew that what they were about to do could become a suicide squad. What should he do about Michael? He had no strength left.

But he agreed. For Sam.

Then the conversation with Castiel, who told him that heaven would die. And that Gabriel would be the only one who could save heaven. He, the loser.

Gabriel made a decision. He wanted to change himself. He did not want to be a loser anymore and wanted to prove it to everyone.

 

Now, a few hours later, when the small man thought about it, he told himself that he had to act the way he did in the other world. That this was not an act of cowardice and that he had to do it.

That the others would understand. But the dark blond men could not believe it entirely himself. He was broken. Asmodeus had done a great job. Renewed self-doubts came up.

 

Since the day, before eternal times, at the beginning of the world. From the day he had left heaven, unable to endure the constant quarrels between his brothers, he had disguised this failure and cowardice behind a mask.

He asked Loki for help and appropriated his identity. Hidden behind wit, charm, and tricks. Came pretty well through life, but was lonely. Yes, he had countless women and also men. Gabriel enjoyed his life and did what he, in his opinion, was destined for. Annoying people and having fun while doing so, still, he longed for something else. For love, for security, for a family, for a home.

Would Sam want him after he was that broken? Of course, they had one thing in common.

This commonality, which combined both was terrible. But together ...?

 

Gabriel did not know what his astral projection in the meantime had seen in the AU. His second self had seen Sam die.

Gabriel did not know what Rowena had been through in the meantime when she had to use all her magic power to keep the rift open.

Gabriel did not know that Lucifer had made a pact with Michael in the meantime to find a way to reach Earth together.

Gabriel did not know that there were more than twenty people in the bunker in the meantime.

Gabriel did not know if he should go to them or go straight to heaven.

The problem with the last possibility was that only Cas knew where the portal was.

 

He stood up, his heart pounding, and his resolve was firm. Gabriel wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and strolled toward the bunker. At the door, he stopped again. He could not swallow the lump in his throat as much as he tried. What should he say?

_'Hey guys, surprise. I'm not dead, that was just a trick?!'_

Moment by moment passed, and the most different thoughts raced through his head.

At some point, he pushed the latch, and of course, it was locked. Gabriel tried to reach Cas mentally, but as much as he concentrated, it did not work. As if by magic he clenched his hand into a fist and pounded on the door.

It took a few moments. For Gabriel, it seemed like hours until the heavy door was opened.

 

"Hey, Sammy. Did you miss me?"

Both stood in the door and did not move. The next moment, Gabriel held his right cheek as a stinging pain shot through him.

Sam could not believe who he saw in front of him. With a mixture of anger, rage but also relief, he slapped Gabriel in the face. He grabbed him by the shoulders and took him a few steps back outside.

"Gabe! I saw you die. You fucking bastard."

Gabriel did not know how to react and just stared at him.

"It ... I ..."

"I'm so glad you're alive!"

The next moment he hugged Gabriel and both sighed in relief.

"Damn Gabe. Never scare me like that again! "

"Sammy ... I'm so sorry."

Gabriel mumbled apologies in Sam's jacket and clawed at him with his hands. Two tears ran down his cheeks as Sam took his chin and gently forced him to look at him. Embarrassed, Gabriel looked away and sniffed.

"I," the smaller stammered but Sam shook his head, put the finger on Gabriel's lips, which he replaced in the next moment by his own lips.

At first, Gabriel was shocked, staring at him wide-eyed. The next moment, a barely perceptible smile crept onto his face as he closed his eyes, stood on tiptoe and, contentedly humming, let himself be carried away by another kiss.

 

"Sam?!" Both suddenly heard a voice behind them and Sam took a step to the side to release the view of the smaller one.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean murmured stunned.


End file.
